Trapped with my Enemy
by coockie8
Summary: While on a mission; due to an explosion, Neji get's trapped in a cave with Kidomaru. They learn to live together and end up getting along; things end up going deeper. Rated M, KidoNeji. I swear one of these days I will learn how to write summaries.
1. Prologue

Oh my god, A new story! This one's a KidoNeji one; I felt the need to promote this couple! PROMOTES!

Prologue

I dodged an incoming kunai then hid behind a tree. Guy, Lee, Tenten and I had been split up after encountering a group of hostile ninja. I panted heavily and looked around for a better hiding place, I noticed a cave and headed for it; it wasn't great but it would do for now. I leaned against the wall and panted to catch my breath, I was safe enough for now. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor to rest for a bit. They were sound ninja; that much was obvious, but they were strong. I was, at the moment, hiding from a group that was being lead by one of Orochimaru's personal guard; one of the four that had erected the barrier to surround him and the 3rd Hokage. I took a deep breath and stood; reactivating my byakugan as a kunai was pushed against my throat. I swallowed thickly and looked at him; the leader. I let out a shuddering breath

"Found you,"

He snarled. He backed me further into the cave

"Thought you could hide, huh?"

He chuckled. I glared at him but didn't do anything; he was obviously in control here, what with having a dagger up against my throat. I held my hands up in surrender

"You caught me,"

I tried not to sound snarky; but I failed miserably. The metal dug into my throat; cutting my skin and causing blood to drip down. I swallowed again; okay, guys got a temper. I analyzed his face; he was much younger than I thought he'd be. Must suck for those other ninja to have to take orders from a kid.

"Yeah, I caught you,"

He growled. I let my eyes travel down his body; this guy was like, my age.

"Kinda young to be a squad leader, aren't you?"

I was stalling; waiting for my team to find me. He raised an eyebrow at me

"Do I look stupid?"

He snapped then pinned me to a wall. I swallowed; okay, so he's not a complete idiot. I instinctively jerked my hand towards him; he grabbed my wrist and pinned it to the wall while pushing the dagger harder against me

"Don't be stupid,"

He snickered. My breath hitched and I grabbed his wrist

"W-Wait,"

I panicked. He looked down at my hand; grabbing it and pinning it the wall. I froze; oh great, guys got six arms. I sighed nervously

"Don't get your panties in a twist, kid, I'm not gonna kill you,"

He chuckled. I shot him a confused look

"Why?"

I asked. He shrugged

"That's none of your business,"

He drawled while pulling the dagger away from my neck and stabbing it into the wall next to my head. I involuntarily squeaked. He kept me pinned to the wall and ran his eyes over my body before muttering something to himself quietly. An explosion at the mouth of the cave caused him to abruptly pull away; I shielded my face from the dust and rock that flew in my direction. I looked up when the dust cleared to see the mouth of the cave had collapsed; trapping me alone with the sound ninja.


	2. Complications

FWAA a chapter! Enjoy

Chapter 1: Complications

I slammed my right fist into the rubble and growled under my breath; perfect. I turned back to the leaf ninja and looked him over again; why did I have to get the cute one? He bit his lip and leaned against the wall; it was obvious we were trapped in here, but that didn't change that I wasn't actually allowed kill him. I sat down and leaned against the wall

"You wouldn't happen to have like, super strength or something?"

I asked. He shuffled slightly and shook his head

"No,"

He breathed. I sighed and got up; I walked over to him and turned him around. I rummaged through his ninja tool pouch for anything that might be of use. I scoffed when I came up with nothing, I walked back over to where I'd been and sat back down. He walked over and sat down against the wall opposite me, he avoided eye contact but continued to sneak glances over at me. I watched him intently; trying to figure out what he found so damn interesting about me, now that we weren't fighting. I turned my gaze back to the rubble that barred our exit, I sighed and hung my head while closing my eyes; we were gonna be here a while. The leaf Nin shuffled and I heard him get up then walk over to me, he sat down next to me, but I ignored him. I felt his intense gaze on me and I felt like squirming; but I resisted the urge. I opened my eyes to look at him; he either didn't notice or he didn't care because he continued to stare at me. I snarled

"Can I help you!?"

I snapped. He flinched and looked at me

"Oh uh-….."

He sputtered stupidly. I growled and leaned closer to him

"What's so fucking interesting that you feel the need to gawk at me?"

I snarled. His eyes dropped then quickly returned to my face

"Nothing…."

He choked. I followed where his eyes had gone and frowned; trying to figure out what was so interesting about me. I looked back at him

"What's your name, anyway?"

I asked; deciding whatever it was wasn't all that important. He looked away from me

"Hyuga Neji,"

He mumbled. I nodded

"Hyuga,"

I muttered. He looked back at me

"And you?"

He asked. I looked down at him

"….. Kidomaru,"

I mumbled suspiciously. He half smiled at me

"You're not going to kill me, are you?"

He asked. I smirked

"Not if you're good,"

I snickered. Neji frowned

"Got it,"

He mumbled nervously. What was up with this kid; he could take me, yet he wasn't trying to?

"Uhm….. I don't mean to be rude or anything but… Why do you have 6 arms?"

He asked awkwardly. I rose on eyebrow at him

"So that's why you've been staring at me,"

I concluded. I shrugged

"I don't know, I was born with them,"

I answered casually; I was long since used to this question. Neji turned away from me and leaned against the wall

"Oh, okay,"

He mumbled. An awkward silence hung over us, I looked back at the rubble; perhaps there was a weak spot I might be able to exploit. I stood and ran a hand across the rocks; analyzing them closely. Neji stood behind me and watched what I was doing. I glared at him over my shoulder, but for the most part ignored his pestering. Neji sighed and walked away from me; heading deeper into the cave, I continued searching the wall for a weak point but came up empty handed. I sighed; Neji was a Hyuga, which meant he could use the Byakugan. Looks like we'd have to work together to get out of here, but I'll be damned if I was gonna ask him for _help_. He could do that.


	3. Cold

I know I have a weird writing style…. Don't judge me….. I also know that I flip Points of View a lot; I do that to get a perspective of both characters….. Enjoy

Chapter 2: Cold

I slowly walked deeper into the cave; half hoping to find food or wood and half hoping to find another exit. I stopped and turned to look behind me, this was a pretty deep cave, so I couldn't see the original entrance anymore. I sighed and continued walking, Kidomaru and I would probably need to work together in order to get out of here. I awkwardly scratched the back of my head, but I had a feeling he wouldn't be asking for _my _help anytime soon; I'd probably have to offer it, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon either, so we'd have to wait until one of us sucks up our pride enough to ask for help. I came to a mossy room like area and activated my Byakugan in order to get a better look in the dim lighting. This was the end of the cave; that's for sure, and there were some things that appeared to be edible, but I couldn't really tell. I deactivated my Byakugan and began gathering whatever wood I could find in order to start a fire. I piled the wood in the center of the room and looked up when I heard footsteps. Kidomaru stood at the entrance to the little room I was in; chewing his fingers.

"….Find anything?"

He mumbled. I shook my head

"If by 'anything' you mean an exit, then no, "

I mumbled. Kidomaru shrugged

"Anything else?"

He asked. I shrugged

"I found some things that could be edible, but my Sensei has yet to teach us that kind of thing,"

I groaned. Kidomaru nodded and walked over to where I'd pointed, I went back to starting the fire; that was something I knew how to do. After I'd gotten the fire started, I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest; I hope they find us soon. I squeaked slightly when Kidomaru dropped food in front of me

"These are the things you can eat,"

He mumbled before sitting on the other side of the fire. I looked up at him and smiled to myself slightly

"Th-Thanks,"

I mumbled. He scoffed and lied back; putting a set of arms behind his head

"Whatever,"

He grumbled. My expression fell and I sighed quietly, this guy clearly had issues. I lied back and curled into a ball; trying to get to sleep. I heard Kidomaru get up and walk away; his footsteps echoed down the cave as went back towards the entrance of the cave. I sat back up and watched him walk away

"Where are you going?"

I called. He stopped and looked at me

"To try and break down that wall, duh,"

He drawled. I pouted in offense

"Well, sorry, I can't read your mind,"

I grumbled before lying down again. Kidomaru scoffed and walked away, my anger diminished and I felt sad. Fighting and getting mad at each other wouldn't get us out of here. I cuddled against myself; even with the fire it was starting to get cold. I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to go to sleep.


End file.
